William is a gardener. He plants $9$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has $5$ roses. How many roses did William plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of roses that William planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $9\text{ rows of roses} \times 5\text{ roses per row}$ $9\text{ rows of roses} \times 5\text{ roses per row} = 45$ roses